A Kaleidoscope of Love
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: Lily and James have to work together in their last year at Hogwarts. Lily decides she has to challenge James as much as he does her to deal with him and their relationship takes a whole different turn.


** A Kaleidoscope of Love**

_(The Lily and James Chronicles)_

_by_

_Clémentine Clemlin _

**Chapter 1: The Note**

"Potter!"

The boy's head turned immediately.

"Wait!" Lily hurried over as she clutched her books to her chest which had to be weighing close to 10 pounds. Trying to catch up, she hurriedly shuffled towards him. James Potter tilted his head to the side, an almost unnoticable smirk pulling at his lips.

"I can't wait forever Lily."

Blimey, this was a long corridor.

"It's just," she began halfway through the corridor seeing him eying her with an amused expression. "It's just that we haven't-"

"Snogged today?" James offered, smiling.

"Oh, _that_ too." She said faking a smile back as she shoved her books to his chest and after seeing that he easily held all four she started digging into her small purse.

"You want me to carry your books to divination?" James raised an eyebrow.

"That's forward." He stated simply.

Lily nodded without listening to him as she kept muttering to herself and searching for something. James sighed and gave a small chuckle.

"Are we going to stand here all day, Evans?" James watched her almost fit her head into the little bag.

"No, no. It's here somewhere. It's the date of our head meeting, I'd written a note- it has to be somewhere in here."

"Are you sure this is not a trick to just spend some time with me?" James smiled warmly.

She lifted her head, finally finding the folded paper she'd been looking for.

"Ha! Here." She handed it to him. He gave her her books back so she grabbed them by both hands as he slowly unfolded and started to read the note.

"This is extremely fascinating, Evans." He lifted an amused eyebrow.

"What is?" Lily asked dreamily.

"This, the notes you passed during ancient runes with Alice"

"What?" Lily let out a shriek of terror as her hand attacked the paper all the while Potter lifted it above her head and continued reading, seemingly interested.

_"You've talked to Dumbledore yet?"_

_**"Not yet, we'll have our head meeting with him tomorrow. Which should be interesting to say the least. Wondering how many ways Potter will find to be inappropriate when we're in Dumbledore's Office."**_

_"Maybe you don't really have anything to worry about Lils, he shouldn't be that much trouble this year. Seeing he is the headboy afterall."_

**"**_**Potter's always been an unresponsible twat, Al. I don't expect him to change any time soon."**_

_"Don't be that pessimistic Lils, Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen him if he didn't believe he could do this. You know he's always been good at classes and quidditch. He is actually sort of responsible, just not the way you are."_

_**"Well, that's the problem because I'm sure that his idea of being a headboy is having more power and opportunity to run his schemes."**_

James voiced each line with an amused grin. "I think should be offended by this, _Lils_." He said waving the parchment slightly before her face.

"Glad you seem to think it's amusing." Lily scoffed as she unsuccesfully tried to grab the parchment back.

"You're the one who handed this to me, Lily." He said looking at her straight in the eyes as he leaned in. "Are you sure you didn't mean for me to read it?"

"I couldn't care less if you read it or not!" Lily exclaimed not noticing the way he called her by her first name. "A normal person would not enjoy reading another person's private notes and being insulted for that matter but you, clearly, shockingly too, have no shame whatsoever!"

"Oh I have plenty of shame." James stated calmly, slightly smiling. "I have the shame I feel for you right here." He said with mock annoyance as his eyes once again found the notes exchanged between the two girls.

"Look, sorry to have handed it to you. But it was an accident. I didn't mean for you to read it. Please give it back. It was a private conversation which was never meant for you to see."

"A private conversation _about me_." He said without looking away from the note.

"Yes." Lily said still trying to reach the paper.

"I think I'll keep this. I'll read the rest after divination. Don't wanna miss the class, you see: responsible."

"Uh-huh." Lily said, irritated. James chuckled.

"See you after class, _Lils."_

She held onto his arm.

"James,- Potter!"

He turned around cheerfully.

"Yes my dear?" he asked like a loon.

"Please, _may I_..." she sighed praying the Gods to give her the patience not to start puling at his hair. "May I get my note back? And it wasn't even the one I should have given you. Dumbledore said-"

"Dumbledore owled me this morning stating the time of our meeting." He said calmly, his fingers closing around the note as he threw it in his pocket.

Lily sighed. "Of course." Why had she even bothered?

Seeing her flustered face James smiled with a playful light in his eyes.

"Oh, don't do that Lils, I'm sure there is nothing in that note that I don't already know."

Lily bit her lip. "Give me the note back."

"No." He replied without hesitation.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked, raising her voice. She felt like she was merely seconds away from the rage blinding her and finding herself in Azkaban when she woke up from the black out.

"Me?" James pointed to his chest. "You're the one who bawled after me and ran at me just to pass a note. Which, you successfully did." He leaned in closer. "I don't see the problem."

"Oh, I'll let you see the problem." Lily moved to grab her wand without thinking as she heard Alice calling her.

"Lily! We're late! Tralawney already dislikes us enough!"

Lily, momentarily distracted from her nemesis, let out a "huh?" while she saw her best friend running towards her. "Come on Lily!"

"Yes, but first," she collected herself, turning back to James.

Who wasn't there.

Lily shut her eyes close and huffed. "That twat. That opportunist twat, the annoying little-"

"Lily!" Alice clutched on to her arm. "What are you doing, cursing the air?"

"I had him!" She spat out.

"Who?" Alice asked confused as she dragged Lily along.

"Potter of course." Lily sighed as she held onto her books. Alice frowned with confusion.

"He... I accidentally gave him the notes we passed during class." Lily explained.

"Which notes?"

"_The_ notes." Lily said again. "You know, _the ones_ we wrote during ancient runes."

"You mean?" Alice's jaw dropped as she realised which notes her friend was talking about.

"Yes!" Lily nodded, thankful her friend had finally understood her frustration. "And I'm sure that bastard is going to make a million copies of it and distribute it to all the students, God, I'm going to kill him!"

"And did he read it?" Alice got pasty like she was about to faint.

"He said he'll read it afterwards." Lily closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why did you give it to him in the first place?"

"It was a sodding accident, Al." Lily cried.

"Lily, you know maybe-"

"No, no, don't. Don't even try to make me see this in a positive perspective because I need the rage to kill him afterwards."

"He won't take it seriously. He knows-"

"Yeah, but still, the last thing I want is him reading the list." Lily said. "He will tease me about it endlessly and then I will end up turning him into a shoelace and end up expelled, there: life over."

Alice chuckled. Lily stared.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Alice offered trying to bite back her smile.

"You should be just as panicked as I am." Lily smiled to her friend too sweetly.

"Right, yes." Alice laughed. "Sorry." She grinned. "We'll get it back before he reads it so you don't have to worry now, alright?"

"If he hasn't read the whole thing already." Lily knew he would never leave it to chance. He'd probably created a spare just in case she'd try to get it back. Oh she knew his ways after 6 whole years. She knew just how smart and cunning he could be.

* * *

_The boys were sitting in desks in the empty classroom facing eachother in a circle._

_"Come on Lils, you don't see anything positive? Look at him. I'm sure you can find something to like in him."_ Peter read with a voice which seemed to be Alice.

James was listening with a small smile as he appeared to read his textbook.

Sirius who were standing up on his desk grabbed the paper from Peter and threw his hair back, supposedly imitating Lily. Remus sighed as he smiled a little and kept slowly thumbing though his text book.

_"What good in the name of Merlin have you ever seen him do, Al?"_

_"That's not the point. He is just a boy Lils, they are not known for their good attributes in their teen years. They are all the same." _Peter read as Sirius held the paper to his face.

_"Yet, James Potter always proves or is attempting to prove that he is anything but ordinary." Lily!Sirius read in a judgemental voice._

James eyebrow raised slightly.

_"I don't know Lily, he's been actually sort of nice to you for the last two years." _Alice!Peter read in a girly, naive voice.

_"Oh, and that makes him a good bloke? Just because he is not making fun of me as much as he used to and not playing any pranks on me that end up with me in covered with zits bursting with five zillion different colors in the hospital wing, I should feel special? He doesn't care Al, he doesn't care about anyone and what anyone thinks of him. He never has. He is that obnoxious." _LilySirius read with a lifted eyebrow.

_"Okay, enough." _Remus said looking at James out fo the corner of his eye.

James seemed to think the same way as he swiftly grabbed the note from Sirius' hand.

"We'll continue later." He said with a casual, almost lighthearted air about him, seemingly not affected by any of what he heard.

Sirius shrugged and pat James' shoulder. "Prongs, they've spent the whole lesson blabbering away about you. There is no such thing as bad publicity," He smiled.

Remus was also standing up now.

"She does have insight." He stated thoughtfully. James sighed and smiled to his friend. "Insight on how much of an arse I am? Yeah, I got that."

"Insight schminsight." Sirius jumped off the desk. "She doesn't know you like we do. Let's go eat. Skipping classes does exhaust me."

Peter nodded and turned to James. "So do we tease Lily now or after we read the whole thing?"

James shook his head as he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"We don't tease her, that's it."

"But you do." Peter said.

Sirius nudged him. "She likes it when _he_ does it."

James nodded with an amused smile playing at his lips. "Yeah, she sounds completely in denial about being mindlessly enamoured with me."

Sirius threw his arm around his best mate's shoulder. "Prongs. No matter what she says on that paper, the witch's not indifferent to you my boy. You don't despise someone with so much passion unless you want to shag them senseless. Trust me."

"Did you make another copy?" James asked Sirius, overlooking his comment about shagging.

"You kidding? I duplicated it the moment you handed it to me." Sirius said incredulously, disappointed that his friend didn't assume it of him.

"You mean when you pulled it away from my hand to turn it into a play?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "Same difference."

"She'll try to get it back you know." Lupin said.

"She will." James nodded, smiling.

* * *

** Chapter 2:**

**Us against the Marauders**

"Lily, they're coming." Alice tugged on Lily's robes.

Lily gasped when she saw James Potter and his friends enter the great hall together.

"Oh God. That twat. Of course he had to skip Divination, the only place I could get it back from him! And now he's back with his pack."

Sirius gave James a small nudge. "She's there. Alert like a hawk too."

"I told you, she'll try to get it back."

"Just hand it to her." Lupin said.

"No way!" Peter protested. "You have to keep it as leverage."

Sirius laughed. "That's my boy."

Peter smiled.

"If you want to gain her trust, give it back to her and tell her you didn't have time to read it...that you forgot about it." Lupin offered.

"No." Peter shook his head dramatically.

James seemed to consider for a second before he smoothly put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards their usual spot. Passing by Lily and Alice in the meanwhile.

Lily and Alice turned towards the boys.

"He is such an arse." Lily said through her teeth. "The king of arses."

"The ruler of arseland?" Alice offered, smiling sweetly.

Lily banged her head on the table. "I changed my mind, I do hate him."

"He doesn't look smugger than his usual self so maybe he didn't read all of it." Alice suggested.

"Or..." Lily said, her head still resting on the table, "He's taking his sweet time figuring out ways to torture me most satisfyingly."

Alice sighed. "Come on Lily. Let's take it back. If he read it or not doesn't mean anything."

Lily raised her head. "No, it doesn't. But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of watching me squirm eitherway. I'll pretend I've already forgotten about it. Yes! I don't care about the note." she said shrugging. "Even if he's read it, he'll know how very little it meant. It's not like I was actually saying I liked him. And that list was supposed to be sarcastic."

"Yes." Alice nodded and then after a pause she asked, "So we're not getting it back?"

"Not now." Lily said. "He'll be waiting for it. Look at him." She looked over at the Marauders and her eyes lingered on James' face. "He is such a slimy bastard. Waiting for me to make a move, I'm sure."

"I bet." Alice smiled.

"Shut up." Lily said, shooting her friend a warning look.

Alice smiled even wider.

They ate for a little while. After a few minutes Alice coughed alarmingly.

"Sirius is coming towards us."

Lily looked up and saw him walking to them. "Why?"

"You want me to stop him and ask him?" Alice said.

Lily squinted. "Pretend we're talking about something else."

"Like what?" Alice asked with a frown.

"What do girls talk about?" Lily asked.

"We were just doing that." Alice pointed.

"Something- anything else. Nevermind." Lily said, forcing a smile since Sirius towered over them now.

"Hey Evans, Fortescue" he nodded, "Mind if I join you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, actually. We do mind." Lily said sweetly.

Sirius chuckled and sat between them, opening room for himself by nudging the girls both ways.

"So, how are we today?" he winked at Lily, who in return blinked blankly and stared at him. Alice leaned in.

"Why're you really here Sirius?"

"Right to the point, aren't ya?" Sirius smiled at her. "well,..." he turned to look at Lily who watched him with cautious, narrowed eyes and his voice grew deeper, gaining a serious tone. "We have something you want."

"Aha." Lily said, looking at Alice. Of course Potter would use this against her. But she wasn't just going to give in.

"How do you know we want it?" she challenged.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Lil, sweetie, stop playing. We haven't read the note yet. If you want it back, we want something in return."

"I'm not your sweetie nor your Lil" Lily squinted, "And how do I know you haven't read it?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Well, I have a feeling you've your reasons to be so damn squirmy over it so I bet we'd have something pretty good to blackmail you or at least tease you for the better half of this year...but we choose to simply acknowledge you as an ally instead." He spoke nonchalantly, waving his hand about.

Lily smiled. "You're just going to give it back?" she said. She knew better. "What do you want?"

Sirius smiled playfully.

"Other than that, Sirius, thank you very much." Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius chuckled. "Since our James is head boy this year, we think it would be good for the common welfare that you'd choose to be more of a charitable, complaisant, forbearing mate to us."

"You mean overlook your pranks?"

Sirius bit his lip. "I mean make less noise about 'em. Yeah."

"That's it? You'll give me back what's mine and won't tease me about it as long as I do what I'm told?" Lily said.

Sirius nodded, smiling.

Lily sighed and seemed to consider for a second before she grabbed the mug full of pumpkin juice in front of her and raised it above his head and slowly poured all of it. Sirius closed his eyes as he took a second to scream. "My hair! You crazy wench!"

Lily shrugged.

"Please go over to your marauder gang and tell them that none of you are going to bully me into compliance. I don't care if you read the note. It was just nonsense anyway." She said out loud hoping James could hear her. She looked over to where he was and saw him watching them, as did the rest of the hall, surprise written all over his face.

Sirius blinked as bright, orange pumkin juice drops kept streaming down his face and his robes.

"You should go now if you don't want tiny pumpkin zits with that." Lily warned with a soft smile.

"You..." Sirius started to stand up as he pointed his finger to her and for a second Lily thought he was going to grab his wand. But instead he squinted at her and silently whispered.

"...learned that one from me."

"I know. Second year. Best weekend of my life." Lily said dryly.

"You know this means war." He said with crazy eyes.

Lily stood up. "Do you really want to be making threats?" she said.

Sirius shook his head like a wet dog, splattering pumkin juice on Lily and Alice in the meantime.

"Padfoot." James' voice suddenly said. Lily looked up seeing James look not so surprised anymore. He was looking at her.

"Here." he said, handing the parchment. "I swear I didn't read it."

Lily looked at him. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"A...alright." she said.

When Sirius turned to James, with his dripping hair on his face James laughed.

"I told you not to do that." James said truthfully.

Well, Lily was glad to hear that. She didn't know why.

"Evans is not cornered easily, are you Evans?" he asked, looking directly in her eyes now.

Lily swallowed. Then she opened her mouth to say something. But James was now distracted by Sirius who was complaining about crazy women.

He quickly fixed his friend and Lily watched as Sirius' hair and face returned to their normal, dry state.

James chuckled. "Sorry about the pumpkin zits by the way." he said, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah..." Lily muttered and turned around to sit back in her place.

James stood a few seconds more and then he put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily felt her whole body tense slightly. "See you, Evans."

"Y-yeah." she said, her voice small, holding the parchment between her fingers. James dragged Sirius along and the went back to their seats.

"Do you think he's read it?" Alice asked.

Lily shrugged. "I think he was telling the truth."

"You believe him now?"

Lily didn't say anything. If she knew James even a little he definitely had a copy of the parchment in her hands.

Alice watched her and smiled. "It's okay Lily. That was perfect. Sirius deserved it."

"I know." Lily smiled. "Bugger."

Alice laughed.

Lily opened the parchment and looked at Alice.

"It's not as bad as we remember, right?" Alice asked.

Lily handed it to her.

"Here, read it again if you like."

"Let's get out of here first."

They went out to the garden and Alice started to read the parchment.

_"Lily, you're staring."_

**_"Am I?"_**

_"You definitely were. And now he is staring at you."_

**_"No, he isn't. He's looking at Peter...who happens to be stumbling behind me." _**

_"No I'm sure it's you his eyes are fixed on. He's staring at you very instensely."_

**_"Alice, uh... he really is looking at me. "_**

_"Lil, stop staring back. He'll know we're talking about him."_

**_"...Maybe something's wrong with his eyes."_**

_"Or maybe he knows we're writing about him?"_

**_"How would he know that? Just because I looked at him slightly."_**

_"You were kind of shooting daggers in his direction."_

**_"I...I might have done that... in his general direction."_**

_"You're making it worse now. Stop stealing glances!"_

**_"I can't help it. He is looking at me! Why is he looking at me?"_**

_"Well... to be honest I think he kind of fancies you."_

**_"Nah,... he only enjoys teasing me. That's all. He is doing it to intimidate me. I know it. Arse."_**

_"Well, with the way he's always looking at you and teasing you, I wonder if it's something more."_

**_"Well, it isn't."_**

_"How'd you know? He asked you out three times."_

**"_Stop underlining every word. And_ _he did that to annoy me further Als. Once he tried and he didn't fool me. Second time he was curious why I rejected him since he is such a gift from the Gods– As if that needed an explanation. And the third time he was in the middle of hexing... you know I don't want to talk about it."_**

_"I know but he is not the kind of bloke who asks girls out all the time Lily. Maybe he really fancies you? That's why he enjoys teasing you? Ever thought about that?" _

**_"He doesn't fancy anyone but himself."_**

_"Lily, you're red."_

**_"I know?"_**

_"No, I mean your face."_

**_"Bloody-, it's hot in here. Why is he still looking at me?"_**

_"Because you're alarmingly flushed? He must be even more suspicious."_

**_"Bloody git."_**

_"You should stop looking at him if you're not interested. Might give him the wrong idea with you blushing so much."_

**_"Well then stop talking about him. He'll think I have a sodding crush on him for Merlin's sake."_**

_"I reckon he'd like that."_

**_"Alice, he is not interested in me. You're too naive."_**

_"Maybe I am but what if he were interested though? And this year you two will be working side by side, do I need to remind you that you can't keep avoiding him? You will have to get along."_

**_"First, if he were interested- which he isn't- I would question his motives and ask him where he lost his remaining sense to think we could ever...you know...be together in that way. Second, I only need to be civil with him. We don't really have to get along. Is he still staring?"_**

_"No. He's talking to Sirius... And now they're both looking at you."_

**_"Great."_**

_"Just consider it. I think if he were really interested you'd like it."_

**_"What?"_**

_"I mean it Lily. He is James freakin Potter... a dream come true- well, to everyone else but you. Captain of the Quidditch team. Has leader qualities. Handsome, very charming, smart."_

**_"You know I'm starting to think it's you who'd be interested."_**

_"I would but I'm not into over confidence. I like coyness better."_

**_"And I'm not into ... arrogant arses."_**

_"You're really trying to tell me that you don't find his confidence attractive?"_

**_"Confidence... maybe- it's a bit attractive. Just a bit. Not when he is arrogant."_**

_"So there's something you like in him. See, no one's that bad."_

**_"It's because you're willing to look for the good in anyone, Al."_**

_"So are you, normally. I just don't know why you hate him so much."_

**_"I don't hate him. I mean not really."_**

_"Lily..."_

**_"What?"_**

_"You finally admitted."_

**_"I just said I didn't hate him. Hardly a confession."_**

_"Still... and my question here is: then why do you act like it?"_

**_"I...we shouldn't be talking about this here."_**

_"The parchment is charmed. We're safe. Just don't forget to tap it after you're done with it."_

**_"Good work Als. =)"_**

_"=) On with the answer."_

**_"Ah...well...Why do I act like it? I don't know. Because he is not_**_ **really...I mean because of all the things you just said. I wouldn't know what else to think of him with the way he's been acting around me. He might have calmed down a bit last year but he is still himself. And no one changes so much."**_

_"Maybe he grew out of it? He rarely hexes anyone lately."_

**_"He is only a bit better than the bullies of Slytherin. So what? Does he want a medal?"_**

_"I think he'd appreciate it but Lily, the point is you know he is not really a bully and maybe we've not never really seen what he's like. I think he's really grown mature over last year. But it's just my opinion. I just don't want to see you stressed about him and what troubles he might cause. I don't think he will bother you half as much as you think. Not like you think at least. You two might even work great together."_

**_"Alright. But I'm not holding my breath." _**

_"Good to know. Let's make a list now."_

**_"What list?"_**

_"Things you like about Potter of course. It will help you see the good parts of him and you'll have less prejudice about working with him."_

**_"No, I don't think so."_**

_"Come on Lily. You can do it."_

**_"You mean it's possible to make a list of Potter's likable traits? Memorizing runes is easier, thank you."_**

_"You're running again. Why are you scared of liking him?"_

**_"I'm not running from anything. And I'm not scared of liking anyone. Why would I ever be scared of liking someone? What kind of person would that make me?"_**

_"You're babbling."_

**_"So is Professor Bathsheda."_**

_"She just threw at me her dirtiest glare because of you."_

**_"I didn't tell you to snort so loudly."_**

_"Lil, get to it."_

**"_Alright. Blimey. What do you want to hear? 1. He is good at everything. (but being kind and considerate) 2. He is smart (and cunning, great at using his powers for evil and making mischief.) 3. He is handsome. (if you like the handsome sort and are willing to fall for his traps to get your heart broken in the end) 4. He is liked by many (or feared because they know what he's capable of) 5. He is charming indeed. (charming people's pants off in particular.) hmmm what else? Dreamy sort, he is. I can't wait to patrol with him in the late night hours, alone. And possibly stare at the shadow his little chaser arse casts on the castle walls. Is that what you wanted to hear?"_**

_"I'd say you do fancy him a bit."_

**_"..."_**

_"You do, I think that's why you're so keen on despising him when you said you actually didn't. Your list sounds great by the way. I like that you admitted to imagining your patrols together. Alone at night you say? Sounds steamy."_

_"**Alice..."**_

_"Don't 'Alice' me. You started it. You have your weapon of sarcasm and so do I. I just don't think he is that bad. Now, really give me something you like about him, without the touch of sarcasm this time."_

**_"Maybe just one thing."_**

_"Go on."_

**_"When he doesn't know that I'm looking at him, I mean when I happen to see him with his friends and he's laughing at something wicked probably- but he looks sort of innocent and carefree. I like that. He doesn't look that annoying when he doesn't know someone's watching him."_**

_"Finally. My work here is done."_

**_"Hmm?"_**

_"Keep the good thoughts and you'll survive the Potter experience, Lils."_

Alice looked up from the parchment. "Well, it's not _that_ bad."

"We talk about his arse..." Lily said slowly. "I...in particular and then I admit I don't hate him. On top of that I even talk about his smile like an inappropriate buffoon." Lily closed her eyes, smiling bitterly.

"He will use that against me."

"He might tease you at most... but it's not that bad." Alice said. "It's not like you admit to being secretly in love with him. You sound like you don't want to push him from the Astronomy Tower. That's all."

Lily sighed. "I think that's enough for him to think I'm interested."

"I'm sorry I made you write it." Alice said. "I suppose we should be thankful you didn't write anything sexual?" She smiled a little.

Lily laughed a bit too loudly at that. "Like I'd have _anything_ sexual on my mind about James Potter."

Alice didn't comment but Lily saw her grin.

"I wouldn't." Lily said. "I don't."

"You might in the future." Alice smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have started taking Divination. You seem to be too into it." Lily smiled back.

Alice chuckled. "I just have a feeling you two could be good together. If he worked on his arrogance and cut a bit back on the mischief making, which he has by the way."

"Can we change the subject to you and Longbottom?"

Alice blushed. "What about me and Frank?"

Lily smiled. "Ah. Now the tables have turned."

"Watch out!" Lily heard someone yelling at them.

A golden ball of light flew over Lily's head, making a whizzing sound as it passed.

"Was that...?" Alice said as she looked up.

"Potter!" Lily yelled. "What the bloody hell?"

"I'm sorry Evans! It just suddenly got insane on it's own."

"That was a crazy snitch attacking me on it's own? Why am I not buying that?" Lily frowned.

James came beside them, panting and holding his broom to his side. "Bloody thing had me running and then flying after it for the last ten minutes. I have no idea why and I swear I didn't make it fly at you."

"Whatever." Lily said and sat back next to Alice.

James stared at her.

"Alright, see you later Evans. Tomorrow, right?"

"Right." She said without making eye contact.

"I'll be going now." James said.

"Good." Lily said.

"You might want to look up in case you'd like to watch the shadow my arse casts though."

"Will do, thanks." Lily said without thinking.

Alice snorted.

"W-what?" Lily stammered when she realized what he'd said.

"You said you didn't read it!" she shrieked.

"Oh, I hadn't." James smiled smugly as he walked backwards.

"You prat!" Lily said, getting up. "You have no respect -"

"Bye now!" James winked and turned around, seemingly having catched a glimpse of the snitch and jumped on his broom.

Lily reached for her wand as James flew away yelling, "See you Evans!"

"I wasn't serious!" Lily yelled after him. "I didn't mean it, you twat!"

Alice started laughing and Lily shot a glare at her but it wasn't stopping her any time soon.

Lily sighed, sitting back.

"I hate him. I do hate him Alice. I hate hate hate-"

Alice's laughter grew louder.

"Shut up. This is all your fault."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Alice laughed even harder now. Lily glared at her friend but couldn't help the smile playing at her own lips.

_"Shut up."_

Alice's laughter echoed through the garden as Lily started laughing herself.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. P__lease review so I know if you like it or not. There might be things I got wrong since I'm not a native English speaker and of course this might not be everyone's cup of tea but I'd like to improve.__  
_

_Also even though Lily states several times she doesn't hate James (and obviously finds him attractive) I guess I didn't make it clear enough in this chapter. You'll see them interact more in the next chapter.  
_

_By the way Professor Batsheda's last name is in fact "Babbling". I didn't come up with it fyi. =)  
_

_I'll be thankful for the reviews.  
_

_Love- Clem  
_


End file.
